oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis
History Francis was born on an island where the rich lived over the poor. Francis was born poor, but he loved watching the rich and happy people go about their days, living their lives, and envied them greatly. The young Francis would do anything to try and elevate his status, starting with sneaking into theaters and art galleries, and moving on to robbing people of their money. Eventually he stole a devil fruit from a merchant, hoping to sell it for a lot of money himself, but was caught by the merchant’s guards. He chose to eat the fruit rather then return it, and was mortified by how it tasted. The enraged merchant took Francis and sold him as a slave to an underground fighting arena. Francis had to learn fast in the arena, as if you lost and by some miracle survived, you were fed to the owner’s pet Sea King. Francis wasn’t particularly strong at first, and took to using his wit to defeat opponent after opponent, slowly building up enough money to buy his freedom. After he earned his freedom, Francis took up being a bounty hunter until he had enough money to retire to a life of luxury. But shockingly, after having everything he had ever wanted, Francis wasn’t satisfied. His life felt empty without the thrill of battle he had unwittingly become addicted to. Appearance Francis is a young adult with a tall and lanky frame, he spends most of the time in his hybrid form and rarely ever leaves it. His skin is lightly purple and he has short dark blond green hair. His cape is actually the wings he gains from his devil fruit in a relaxed state. He has two antenna poking from his head he uses to feel his environment and read hearts. He wears a frilly white shirt and black trousers and shoes. Personality Francis is calm and rational and values logic and reasoning highly. Francis is a master psychologist, and uses these skills in battle combined with his abilities to manipulate his opponents to an expert degree. Francis is artistic and refined, and this is heavily reflected in his many hobbies. Despite his refined tastes, he loves battle, and despite having made enough money to leave the fighting business behind, he can’t move on as he loves the thrill of battle so much. Hobbies: Wine tasting, violin, dance, embroidery, singing, making confectionaries, painting, theatre and reading. Skills: Voice mimicry, Shai has trained to be able to copy other people’s voices, he originally trained this ability for use in theatre, but it turns out this skill is quite useful. Lip reading, Shai trained this ability to watch the theatre from a distance as a kid. Master Psychologist, Shai is a self-taught from reading countless books, but thanks in part to his abilities, Shai is probably the greatest psychologist in the world, capable of understanding anyone, and using this to his advantage. Abilities Francis despite his light build has developed incredible strength, capable of smashing rocks with his hands and feet whilst flying without losing speed. Devil Fruit Francis’ Devil Fruit grants him numerous abilities. The fruit gives Francis two beautiful butterfly wings that grant him the ability to fly, he is capable of using them to create camouflage. His antennas seem to enhance his observation haki ability to read ‘hearts’ to a level close to mind reading. This ability alone combined with his skills is psychology render him a very dangerous person. His wings are capable of scattering scales, the effects of the scales can be manipulated from poison, to confusion, hallucination, hypnotizing or sleep. Francis’ fruit also gives him enhanced senses: butterflies can feel air currents and vibrations with their antennae which also double as ears and noses. His vision is similar to the Oniyanma Dragonfly, giving him dynamic vision allowing him to determine the distance, speed and direction of an object instantly, this allows him to do some crazy dodging. Additionally, Francis basically has taste buds all over his body, allowing him to taste things by touching them and giving him a heightened sense of smell. Yeah. Similar to a dwarf, Francis has incredible speed. Francis Additionally, Francis is capable of producing fine and resilient silk, he can’t control it, but he can use it to make fabric, he made his own clothes out of this silk. Haki Francis is very skilled Kenbunshoku Haki, being capable of reading human hearts, but he only knows the basics of Busoshoku Haki. Trivia * Shaiapouf from Hunter X Hunter. I recommend you watch it if you haven't.